Pinata Bash
Elemental Dungeon Event Start: April 29th 2014 Finish: May 5th 2014 Story Summary The event consists of three class dungeons: the Loamden (Earth), the Stormcote (Air) and the Flashvault (Lightning). Each dungeon has four levels of difficulty, and only one dungeon is open a day, except for the last day, when all three are open at the same exact time. This event includes the HELLO STRANGER ''' encounters. Players occasionally encounter either the Agaricans Myco or Polypo (who drop hero/rank fighters or power fodder and must be defeated in a single round) or the Witch Achromedea (an Audelinea color-swap who drops special gear). To actually receive the fighters and gear, the player must fully complete the mission. '''AMOK TIME! is the dungeon version of frenzy. When it occurs, HELLO STRANGER ''' encounter rates are increased. This event also included the Harpy's Hoard - a fourth dungeon that opened on 5/1 10pm PT. The dungeon has 10 stages of increasing difficulty. The enemies found inside are the various evolved forms of Witch Achromedea and/or the relic guardians. Each step of the dungeon procures an enemy line, at the cost of more energy per step. The enemies drop an assorted amount of relics, scaling with the difficulty of the enemy. To actually receive the gear, the player must fully complete the mission. As in other Special Dungeon events, doxite drops from encounters. Doxite is similar to Pixite, but contains some of the new fighters and older event fighters. Relic Gear The following is a table showing the various relic gear introduced in this dungeon: Event Units Fighters receive a '''CLASS EDGE when they have the same sign as the current dungeon. There are also new (and old!) fighters that receive an automatic HERO EDGE throughout the whole event (note that if the fighters' tribe matches the day's dungeon, the edges stack!). These special new fighters are seen here: The following is a list of all units introduced in this event: Zinco - Xuti - Oyeb (Hero Fighter) Ehecatl - Ce_Acatl - Quetzalcoatl (Hero Fighter) Upemba - Luba - Meroe (Hero Fighter) Dolores - Estela - Rosaura (Rank Reward) Luncio - Panderick - Yaguaris (Rank Reward) Tekniko - Ekzotiko - Rudho (Rank Reward) During this event the reward for inviting players came from the Lamcua line. Many of these units drop from doxite, along with being built in premium builds, earned through missions, or earned as rank rewards. Rank Rewards The leaderboard resets daily. Players received fighters based on which dungeon was open that day. *4/29, 5/2: Loamden: fighters from the Oyeb and Rosaura lines *4/30, 5/3: Stormcote: fighters from the Quetzalcoatl and Yaguaris lines *5/1, 5/4: Flashvault: fighters from the Meroe and Rudho lines *5/5: All dungeons: fighters from the lines mentioned above Players also received Doxite, Aja Leaves, and texi as part of their reward. Event Achievements Event Builds During this event these were the special premium builds offered. Steps 1 - 5 took 3300 mobacoins, step 6 could be repeated afterwards but would not guarantee another hero epic on repeat. Category:Events